A Derpy Christmas
by UmbreonxGlaceon
Summary: This Christmas was going to a wonderful time this year, even more so for a certain pegasus pony, who was out looking for the perfect gift, for a certain classy stallion.


**A Derpy Christmas**

It was December 13th and Ponyville was already in full swing of the Christmas holiday. Everypony was hard at work shopping for gifts, while others were working on getting their decorations up and ready. The whole town was almost buzzing with Christmas passion. This Christmas was going to a wonderful time this year, even more so for a certain pegasus pony, who was out looking for the perfect gift, for a certain classy pony.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through." Derpy flew passed a crowd of ponies, a look of determination in her eyes. She, much like the others around her, was out Christmas shopping. She wanted to find a gift for the last one on her list, bringing Derpy in front of a clothing store. There she bought a small pink and white striped ribbon. "There we go. Dinky is going to love this." Derpy bought the ribbon and walked out of the store. "Now let's double check my list to make sure I got Everypony something." She went down the list, naming off who she was buying for and what she bought them. She got to the bottom, when she stopped, her gaze fallen upon one name she forgot. "Oh no. I can't believe I forgot about the doctor. But what should I get him? Darn it. I need to hurry and figure this out."

Derpy rushed home to drop off the gifts, before leaving in search of the perfect gift for the doctor. But what could she get him that he either doesn't have, or would like? She went to find him a new neck tie, but surprisingly they were all sold out. Next she went looking for some sort of air freshener for the TARDIS, but couldn't make up her mind about which one to get and eventually her hunger and short attention span caused her to forget about it and go get muffins.

"Darn it. Darn it. Darn it. I can't find anything for the doctor. Why is it so difficult to find a gift for him?" Derpy laid her head down on the table, a blueberry muffin sitting in front of her face. Her eyes looked up from the table and stared at the muffin. For some reason, she wasn't all that interested in the blueberry muffin, her favorite kind of muffin. Was it due to her upset mood, or was it because of something else. Derpy spent the next hour or so just staring at the muffin in front of her. Her focus was broken by a sudden voice.

"Hey Derpy. What's going on?" Derpy quickly looked up, falling backwards and landing flat on her back. She looked around to see who was talking to her and found the doctor standing next to her. "What are you doing down there now?" Derpy's face went deep red at his comment and quickly fixed herself. "Are you okay? You look like you've got a fever."

"N-nothing. I'm okay." She stood in front of the doctor, her heart rate rising fast. "I. I. I need to get going." Derpy rushed out the door before the doctor could say anything else. She came a stop after a while and leaned against a tree. Her heart ached. No matter how much she tried, she could never dream of actually impressing the doctor. She was certain that he sees her as a simple friend and nothing more. And besides, why would he think any different about her. She didn't think she looked all that cute, or at least not cute enough for his level. Derpy made her way back to her house and wrapped the presents she bought before heading off to bed. Her head hurt from all the thoughts racing around in there and for some reason, the more she thought of the doctor, the more her heart ached.

The next few days went by slowly as Derpy stayed home, not wanting to run into the doctor. It was the day before Christmas when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to see the doctor wearing a green scarf around his neck. "Umm. Derpy. I was wondering if you had any big plans tomorrow."

"Not really. Just a small bit in the morning when I do Christmas presents. Why?"

A small hint of a blush grew on the doctor's face. "Just wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime later tomorrow. Is that okay with you Derpy?" His tone was different from how it normally was, almost shy in a sense. Derpy was somewhat startled by his request.

"I guess. I really have nothing else planned tomorrow. See you tomorrow I guess."

"Sweet! I'll see you then Derpy." The doctor ran off, a sense of excitement in his face. Derpy slowly closed the door, sluggishly making her way back to her bed.

"What am I doing? Why did I say I would go? Why did he even want me to hang out with him? It's not like he. No. That couldn't be the reason. He probably asked all of his friends if they wanted to hang out with him. Yeah. That's probably what happened."

The following morning was filled with much cheer as Derpy and Dinky opened each other's presents. Dinky looked so cute with her new ribbon in her hair. Derpy got a green and white scarf. "Thank you Dinky. It looks, nice." She wrapped the scarf around her neck, sighing.

"You okay Derpy? You look upset. Do you really like it?" Derpy shook from her thoughts.

"Yeah. Sorry. I've got a lot on my mind. Now hurry along. I'm pretty sure your friends will want to see your new ribbon. Dinky nodded and rushed towards the door, opening it and freezing in place in the doorway. "Is everything okay Dinky?"

"Look Derpy. It's snowing. It's snowing on Christmas Day!" Dinky ran out the door, like a filly that's never seen snow before. Derpy stood in the doorway, staring up at the sky.

"I just hope the rest of the day is cheerful." She closed the door, lying down on the rug. Its Christmas Day and she still didn't have a gift for the doctor. What was she going to do? What was she going to say to him? How was he going to react?

A few hours go by and the snow had piled up, allowing everypony who wanted to, to build snowponies. It was about noon time when there was a knock at the door. Derpy opened it and was greeted by the doctor, wearing an hourglass themed neck tie. "Hey there Derpy. You ready to go?" She nodded following the doctor. He led her a bit outside the town, before stopping at a small clearing in the woods. "Here we are Derpy."

Derpy looked around a bit. "And where's here?"

"I take it you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"This is where we first met. Where I first laid eyes on you Derpy." The doctor pulled out a large, wrapped box and slid it over to her. "Here. Merry Christmas Derpy." Derpy looked at the fairly large present in front of her for a moment before opening it. Inside was a brown carrier bag. She pulled it out, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "I didn't know what to get you and thought it looked nice. Do you like it Derpy?" She nodded, more tears streaming down her face. "Are you okay? You're crying."

"You got me a present, but I didn't get you anything. I couldn't get you anything. I don't deserve your gift." Derpy stared at the ground, sobbing away.

"That doesn't matter Derpy." The doctor stood in front of her. "You didn't need to get me anything. Just seeing you today, on Christmas Day, is the greatest gift you could give me."

Derpy looked up at the doctor. "Really?"

"Derpy. I love you dearly. And I would love if stay with me for as long as we." His words were cut short by Derpy tackling him into a snow bank and hugging him.

"Yes. I will. I will stay with you as long as I can." And with that, the doctor kissed her. The two of them stayed in that snow bank, staring up at the sky and falling snow. All the way into nighttime, where the snow seemed like little white stars falling around them.


End file.
